


Richer or Poorer

by HanaKaicho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Survivor Guilt, the sidlink is minor honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Prince Sidon and Link are having a private celebration when Sidon reluctantly reveals that he isn't entirely happy that the Calamity is gone.





	Richer or Poorer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! This is actually veeeeeeeery lightly based on a project I'm working on with someone else that has yet to come out yet but honestly the only similarity is the fact that Sidon admits to ambivalence towards the defeat of Calamity Ganon while drinking.
> 
> Also, just to clarify in advance, Link only speaks with his voice in one spot in this fic and the rest of the time he's signing, even if it says, "he said" or "he asked" or something like that.
> 
> Also, uh, this fic HURT to write. Like a LOT. But it turned out to be near and dear to my heart so I ended up commissioning some truly devastating art for it from an artist I really love and respect (which I've included).

Link smiled as he gently kicked his feet back and forth in the pool's cool water. He and Sidon had retreated to the upper areas of the Domain to enjoy a more private celebration of Link's victory over Calamity Ganon. Link had furnished wine he'd been gifted in a village he and Zelda passed on the way to Zora's Domain and, though it had taken a bit of time to find a cup that Link could use, Sidon had brought a pair of cups. He joined Link in sticking his feet into the pool and poured them each a cup of wine. 

"To you, Link!" Sidon said, raising his cup. "Hero of Hyrule and my most cherished companion!" 

They toasted and drank. Sidon grimaced as he swallowed but didn't comment. Link wondered if this was his first time drinking wine. 

"It is incredible to believe that Calamity Ganon is no more. I almost can't believe it," Sidon said after a moment. Then he shook his head and said, "No, it isn't that I _ can't _ believe it, it's that I'm not sure I want to."

"Why not?" Link signed. 

"I'm embarrassed to admit it and loathe to say," Sidon answered honestly. "Do you promise that you won't…think less of me when I tell you?" 

"Of course," Link promised. 

"I suppose…part of me held onto the idea that Mipha was still there somewhere as long as Ganon threatened Hyrule," Sidon confessed, his words heavy. "That she might still come home…" 

Link waited for Sidon to continue and after a few moments of crushing silence, he did. 

"That part of me now has to accept that my sister is…gone forever," he said. "That she isn't coming back."

Link looked up to see a sight he was fairly certain he'd never seen before. 

Tears rolling down Sidon's face. 

Sidon was always cheerful, ready with a smile for anyone, so this show of grief was a shocking and painful sight to behold. 

"Is it terribly selfish of me," he asked through the tears. "That I wish the Calamity were still circling Hyrule castle? The divine beasts still running amok?" 

Link shook his head. "Those things let you hang onto Mipha and feel close to her after she was gone," he said. "I know you don't just wish we were still plagued by danger and destruction."

Sidon nodded and tried to pull himself together. 

"I do appreciate Princess Zelda coming to tell us of Mipha and her part in the fight against Calamity Ganon 100 years ago," Sidon said after regaining his composure somewhat. "But that also reiterates her loss." 

"If I may make another confession, Link?" he continued. Link nodded and Sidon said, "I feel as though the princess deliberately left out details surrounding Mipha's death." 

Link nodded and signed, "She did. She didn't want to cause you more pain than you were already feeling. She wanted to give you comfort and closure." 

Sidon's eyes started to well up with tears again. "Did she die most horribly?" 

Link hesitated. 

"Link?" 

Link sighed. "I will tell you what I remember but are you sure you want to know?" he asked. "Are you sure more intimate knowledge of how she died is something you want? And can handle?" 

"I cannot be sure I can bear it," Sidon admitted. "But I know I cannot bear not knowing. Please tell me. Tell me of Mipha and Ruta." 

Link nodded solemnly, accepting the task before him with the same grim resolve he had accepted fighting Calamity Ganon. This was different though. Instead of conquering a dangerous beast threatening the kingdom with his sword, he was hurting someone he loved with his words. 

"She was afraid," he said simply. "She, Urbosa, and Daruk all sent out distress signals almost as soon as the fight began when Ganon sent his malice out to infect everything. He infected each of the divine beasts with enough malice to create smaller versions of himself inside." 

"I…" Link shuddered, reliving the part he was about to relay to Sidon. "I'm about to tell you a bit of information that has haunted me since I recalled it. Do you want to hear it?" 

Sidon wiped his eyes and nodded. "Please," he said, using a great amount of focus to keep his voice as steady as possible. 

"Since I remembered it, I haven't been able to stop hearing her scream," Link said, feeling himself start to cry as well. "She…called out for me but there wasn't anything I could do. Even if I could have gotten to her, it was already too late. The Waterblight had already…" 

He clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry, Sidon," he said, his hands growing clumsy and shaky. "I wish we could have saved her." 

"Don't blame yourself, Link," Sidon said, drawing Link into a tight embrace. "There is, after all, only one Shrine of Resurrection, is there not? And it is only capable of healing one at a time, correct?" 

Unable to sign, Link spoke with his voice for the first time in their conversation, breathing out, "What right did I have to be the one to be healed?" 

The two held each other and cried for a time, surrendering themselves to the moment and to one another. 

Sidon pulled himself together first and released Link to face the water. 

Link eventually calmed himself as well. With a huff, he scrubbed his arm across his face a couple of times to clear away tears. But his calm sadness quickly gave way to a hot self hatred. 

"Link?" Sidon said. "I can feel you shutting me out. You seem troubled, angry. Please tell me what is bothering you." 

"I didn't deserve it," he signed angrily, the slap of his hands against each other sharp. "I didn't earn the right to be the one who was saved, I was just lucky. I wasn't even the pilot of a divine beast." 

For a few moments, they were both still and quiet. 

"If it brings you any comfort, dear Link," Sidon said finally. "Though I cannot speak on the thoughts and feelings of the other champions, I have not a trace of doubt in my heart that, if given the choice, Mipha would have chosen for you to be saved instead of herself. I know it." 

Link squeezed his eyes shut hard. He knew Sidon was right. That was the kind of Zora she was. Kind and brave. Self-sacrificing. He let out a heavy breath. 

"I'm pretty sure Revali would be pissed that it was me instead of him," Link said, punctuating his signs with a wry smirk. "Actually, while I was reclaiming Vah Medoh, he did nothing but insult and badger me the whole time. He wasn't really any different when he was alive either. Sometimes I think he took advantage of my silence…though he might also have just talked that much regardless." 

When Sidon didn't respond, Link looked up at him.

Sidon stared with his keen eyes back towards the main part of the Domain. It was no mystery where his gaze was directed. 

Link slid his hand into Sidon's and held it. 

"I feel lost without her," Sidon confessed. "Is that not the most pathetic thing I could say? I told her…I _ promised _to protect the Domain in her stead should she not return and here I am. Only just now accepting her death over a hundred years later. I do her memory dishonor." 

Sidon turned his face away and hung his head. 

"I am ashamed of myself." 

Link gently placed his hand on Sidon's jaw and guided the Zora prince to look at him. 

"Don't be," Link signed. "You _ did _ protect the Domain. You brought me here and helped me subdue Ruta. She would be proud of you. She loved you so much." 

Sidon nodded, slightly placated but visibly still ashamed. 

"The only thing she'd be upset about is that not letting her go has caused you so much pain," Link continued. "She would want you to be happy. To believe in yourself. She'd want…she'd want the you everyone always sees to be the only you. Your bright smile, your hearty, genuine laugh. And she'd want you to say all the encouraging things you say to others to yourself too."

Sidon was silent for a time. Link could see him thinking through what he had said.

Finally, Sidon nodded. 

"Yes," he said. "Of course you're right. We aren't truly parted; I shall always carry a piece of her with me in my heart. And a piece of her lives in you as well." 

Sidon kissed Link. 

"This may be a selfish request but…" Sidon paused, waiting for Link's assent. When Link nodded, he asked, "Would you allow me to rely on you when I once again miss her and the piece in my heart is not enough to ease the pain?" 

Link smiled. "Of course." 

Sidon smiled back. He pressed the top of his head gently against Link's forehead and murmured, "Thank you, Link." 

Sidon took another sip of wine from his cup and immediately groaned.

"Is this truly how it is supposed to taste?" he asked, disgust coloring his tone. "It is _ awful _ . Absolutely _ dreadful _." 

Link chuckled.

"Yes, for the most part it does taste like this," he said. "People are usually more interested in how it makes them feel than how it tastes. Is this your first time drinking?" 

"Well, no, but," Sidon's cheeks changed color as he paused. "My first time drinking was when I fell into my father's cup at the celebration for Mipha being chosen as Zora champion when I tried to steal a sip of it. It was awful then, too." 

Link, who had been drinking, sputtered and choked on his wine before dissolving into laughter. 

"Link!" Sidon cried. "It was very embarrassing! Must you laugh so much?" 

"I'm sorry," Link signed. "But imagining you falling into King Dorephan's massive cup! You were so small back then! If any non-Zora of your age and size had done the same thing, they would have drowned! What happened after?" 

"Well, my father was quite upset and scolded me a bit but Mipha was just worried," Sidon said, affection spreading across his face at the memory. "She came to me right away and made sure I wasn't hurt or in any sort of danger." 

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Link said. 

They were both silent for a moment. When he spoke again, Sidon spoke slowly, picking his words with care and focus. 

"We may be poorer for Mipha's loss," he said. "But we are richer for having had her at all." 

Link nodded seriously. 

Sidon turned to Link with a smile and said, "And I am richer for having you as well." 

"You make my life rich, Sidon," Link signed back, using Sidon's name sign. 

Sidon's cheeks tinged blue again. He loved Link using his name sign.

He pulled Link into a tight hug and said, "Thank you, Link. For everything. I love you." 


End file.
